


The One That Got Away

by kyeompleted



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Pilot Seokmin, Tragedy, True Love, seoksoon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeompleted/pseuds/kyeompleted
Summary: Jika Soonyoung tau kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya melihat Seokmin, Soonyoung tidak akan membiarkan Seokmin pergi bekerja. Bisakah dia memutar kembali waktu yang sudah terlewat agar penyesalan itu tidak datang?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 4





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, aku cross posting ini dari write.as yang aku upload di twitter dengan beberapa bagian yang direvisi. Kedepannya aku bakal pindahin semua fic aku kesini biar keliatan lebih rapi aja :)

Suara sensor pintu _apartement_ yang terbuka, membuat Soonyoung berlari kecil dari kamarnya untuk melihat orang yang masuk ke _apartemet_ -nya.

Berdiri disana, Seokmin yang masih menggunakan atribut kerjanya lengkap dengan sebuah koper disampingnya, menyambut Soonyoung dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Dia melebarkan kedua tangannya kesamping dan merengkuh Soonyoung kedalam pelukannya.

“Aku kangen kamu.” Ucap Soonyoung.

“Aku juga.”

Soonyoung sangat merindukan aroma tubuh Seokmin yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang. Kehadiran Seokmin selalu membuatnya merasa lebih hidup dan hanya dia lah seorang yang mampu memberikan kenyamanan untuk Soonyoung seperti sekarang ini.

“Apa kamu gak pegel peluk aku terus kayak gini?” Tanya Seokmin tertawa pelan, memecahkan keheningan.

Namun alih-alih melepaskan, Soonyoung malah semakin mempererat pelukannya, “Diem dulu. Aku masih kangen sama kamu tau.” Balasnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Seokmin. Sementara kekasihnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis—tangan kirinya meraih kepala Soonyoung dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut—sambil menikmati keheningan yang telah rindukan selama ini.

“Maafin aku ya, aku sering ninggalin kamu karena kerjaan.”

Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih pipi Seokmin, “Apaan sih kamu kayak kita baru pacaran beberapa bulan aja. Aku justru bangga punya pacar pilot keren, ganteng dan idaman semua mertua kayak kamu gini.” Candanya yang membuat mereka berdua terkekeh geli.

Seokmin mengecup bibir Soonyoung beberapa kali sambil tersenyum—membuat Soonyoung merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Seokmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

* * *

Hari itu pertama kalinya Soonyoung masak untuk Seokmin.

Seokmin sangat terkesima melihat pemandangan langka yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Seorang Kwon Soonyoung memasak? Bukannya Seokmin meremehkan kekasihnya, tapi dia tau Soonyoung sangat benci dengan urusan dapur. Selama ini pun selalu Seokmin yang memasak untuk mereka berdua.

“Kamu yakin gak mau aku bantuin?” tanya Seokmin yang sedang menopang dagunya—sambil memperhatikan Soonyoung dari meja makan.

“Aku gak perlu bantuan kamu. Aku kan udah bisa masak sekarang.” Balas Soonyoung yang terlihat berkonsentrasi saat memotong kentang dengan tempo yang lambat.

Seokmin tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Sepertinya Soonyoung benar-benar serius ketika dia bilang kalau dia sedang belajar memasak saat mereka berbicara ditelepon tempo hari.

_Menggemaskan sekali, batin Seokmin._

“Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu pengen bisa masak? Kan ada aku yang bisa masakin buat kamu.”

“Aku gak boleh ngandelin kamu terus kalo kita udah nikah nanti. Kamu pasti capek abis pulang kerja, seenggaknya dengan ini aku bisa ngurangin beban kamu sedikit.” Jawab Soonyoung serius.

Ternyata Soonyoung sudah berpikir sejauh ini tentang hubungan mereka. Hati Seokmin terasa hangat mendengar jawaban darinya. Soonyoung selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuat Seokmin semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Diam-diam Seokmin beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang. Soonyoung sedikit tersentak, dia tidak menyadari pergerakan Seokmin yang sudah berada dibelakangnya karena terlalu fokus dengan masakan yang sedang dibuatnya.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Soonyoung sangat gugup saat ini. Dia sudah berusaha keras mempelajari resep ini dan dia tidak mau gagal, terlebih lagi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Seokmin.

“Makasih banyak ya, sayangku.” Ucap Seokmin sambil mengecup leher belakang Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya tersipu malu sambil memegang tangan Seokmin yang melingkar dipinggangnya, sementara satu tangannya lagi terus mengaduk masakannya diatas kompor.

“Dari aromanya kayaknya enak banget nih.” Puji Seokmin sambil menyandarkan dagunya dipundak Soonyoung seraya menghirup aroma masakan dihadapannya.

Masakan Soonyoung bisa dibilang berhasil, meskipun sebenarnya tetap ada campur tangan Seokmin diakhir karena masakannya terlalu hambar. Namun setidaknya dia sudah bisa memasak sekarang. Dia hanya perlu lebih banyak membiasakan diri berkutat didalam dapur.

Tak ada yang bisa membuat Soonyoung lebih bahagia saat melihat Seokmin memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Apalagi lelaki itu tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata ‘enak’ untuknya. Meskipun entah masakan Soonyoung memang seenak itu bagi Seokmin atau lelaki itu hanya tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

Tapi satu hal yang jelas, Soonyoung merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

* * *

Malam harinya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan sesi panas. Dimulai dari sofa di ruang tengah, kamar, bathroom, entah sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya.

Inilah cara mereka melepas rindu setiap kali Seokmin baru pulang _on duty_.

Soonyoung terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya masih berada didalam pelukan Seokmin. Dia pun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap wajah sang kekasih yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Dia sangat merindukan kehangatan seperti ini. Hampir dua minggu lebih Soonyoung merasakan kehampaan setiap kali dia bangun dari tidurnya, karena tidak ada Seokmin disampingnya.

Soonyoung merapikan rambut Seokmin yang menutupi matanya lalu mencium pipinya, sebelum dia meraih ponsel di etalase untuk melihat jam.

_They overdid it last night._

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan saat mengingatnya.

“Apa yang lucu?” Suara serak Seokmin membuat Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Dia kembali menyimpan ponselnya ketempat semula dan memeluk Seokmin lagi, “ _Good morning_.” Sapa Soonyoung.

“Kamu belum jawab pertanyaan aku ih, apanya yang lucu hm?” Tanya Seokmin lagi sambil mengecup pelan rambut Soonyoung, “Enggak. Cuma lucu aja kita baru bangun padahal udah siang banget. Semalem kita main berapa ronde ya?” Jawab Soonyoung sambil terkekeh, diikuti dengan Seokmin.

“Semalem aku gak bisa nahan diri karena aku sekangen itu sama kamu. Kamu gak apa-apa kan?”

Soonyoung cemberut sambil pura-pura mengaduh sakit, “ _It’s hurt down there_.” Adunya.

Seokmin tersenyum dibuatnya. Dia mengelus punggung Soonyoung sambil berkata, “Yaudah kita leha-leha dikasur aja seharian ini. Kamu mau aku buatin apa? Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?”

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin dengan senyuman nakal, “Aku mau mandi dulu tapi... sama kamu.” Balasnya sambil memegang sesuatu diselangkangan Seokmin yang mulai menegang kembali.

Coba bayangkan bagaimana Seokmin bisa menahan dirinya jika Soonyoung terus menggodanya seperti ini?

Seokmin menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengontrol dirinya, namun tetap menggendong Soonyoung ke kamar mandi.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka melakukan satu ronde lagi didalam _bathtub_.

* * *

Soonyoung sedang mengepak baju Seokmin kedalam koper karena kekasihnya itu harus kembali bertugas hari ini. Kemarin Seokmin hanya dapat _off day_ satu hari dan dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Soonyoung, “Kapan kamu pulang?” tanyanya setelah selesai mengepak koper tersebut.

“Minggu depan.”

“Aku pikir _off day_ kamu lama lho, kenapa gak bilang kalo cuma sehari?” Tanya Soonyoung cemberut.

Melihat Soonyoung yang merajuk seperti itu, Seokmin hanya bisa memeluknya, “Kalo aku bilang begitu pasti kamu gak bakal ngijinin aku buat nginep disini. Kamu pasti bakal nyuruh aku pulang kerumah.” Balas Seokmin dengan nada merajuk juga.

Sementara Soonyoung hanya diam, dia tidak menyangkal sama sekali.

“Tapi kan itu demi kamu juga. Kamu cuma punya waktu istirahat sebentar tapi kamu malah jauh-jauh dateng kesini, padahal kosan kamu lebih deket dari bandara. Aku bisa nyamperin kamu ke sana loh, gak harus kamu yang selalu kesini.” Omel Soonyoung.

“Iya, iya, maafin aku ya sayang. Aku janji gak bakal ngulangin hal itu lagi kok. Lagian nanti kalo aku dapet _off day_ lagi, status kita kan udah nikah jadi gak ada alesan buat aku gak ketemu kamu.” Ucap Seokmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

“Oh iya ya... aku lupa.” Gumam Soonyoung.

Mendengar Soonyoung yang baru menyadari hal itu, tawa Seokmin pun semakin lebar. Dia mencubit pipi Soonyoung dengan gemas, “Gemesin banget sih.” yang langsung mendapatkan balasan pukulan dari kekasihnya itu.

“Seminggu ini duty aku yang terakhir. Abis ini aku cuti panjang buat persiapan pernikahan kita. Kamu gak lupa kan kalo kita mau nikah bulan depan?” Ledek Seokmin lagi dengan tatapan jenakanya. 

“Mana ada aku lupa! Jangan suka ngarang deh!” Balas Soonyoung kesal sambil mencubit Seokmin berkali kali—membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan namun tetap tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

* * *

Biasanya Seokmin tidak pernah mau Soonyoung antar hingga bandara. Seokmin selalu bilang dia takut kalau hal itu malah membuatnya ini membawa Soonyoung untuk menemaninya _on duty._ Namun kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Beberapa menit belum Seokmin berangkat, dia meminta Soonyoung untuk mengantarnya hingga bandara dengan alasan dia tidak mau meninggalkan mobilnya dibandara.

Seokmin memang selalu membawa mobilnya sendiri. Setiap dirinya _on duty_ selama berminggu-minggu, dia selalu menyimpan mobilnya di bandara tanpa seorang pun yang memakainya, “Nanti kamu pulang dari bandara pake mobil aku aja. Mobil aku udah kelamaan gak dipake takutnya malah rusak. Selama aku pergi kamu bebas mau pake mobil aku kemana aja.”

“Terus nanti pas kamu pulang gimana? Kamu pake apa?”

Seokmin tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap pelan pipi Soonyoung, “Nanti kamu jemput aku ya?”

"Oke."

Bukan hanya sekedar mengantar hingga bandara.

Seokmin juga memintanya untuk turun dari mobil dan mengantarnya hingga pintu gate masuk. Hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka lakukan. Sepanjang jalan Seokmin tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Soonyoung. Mereka berjalan sambil membicarakan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan saat Seokmin cuti panjang nanti.

“Udah sampai nih.” Ucap Seokmin lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

Seokmin terdiam sejenak.

Dia masih enggan melepaskan tangannya dari Soonyoung, “Seokmin?”

Seokmin menoleh pada Soonyoung dan tersenyum tipis. Dia meraih rambut Soonyoung dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, “Aku pergi dulu ya?” Soonyoung hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya.

Seokmin menghela napas pelan sebelum dirinya menarik Soonyoung kedalam dekapannya, “Jaga diri kamu baik-baik ya. Jangan sering begadang. Sekarang kan kamu udah bisa masak jadi jangan sering sering beli _fast food_ , oke? pokoknya jaga kesehatan kamu selama aku engga ada, janji sama aku.” pinta Seokmin.

“Iya, aku janji. Kamu juga musti jaga diri kamu disana. Kabarin aku kalo udah landing.”

Seokmin mengangguk mengiyakan, “ _I will_.” Balasnya seraya mencium bibir Soonyoung beberapa saat.

Setelah itu dia kembali memegang kopernya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Soonyoung.

Beberapa langkah sebelum Seokmin menghilang dibalik tembok, Seokmin sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan bibirnya mengucapkan isyarat _“I love you”_ tanpa suara yang langsung Soonyoung balas dengan senyuman dan kalimat _“I love you too”_.

Seokmin langsung tersenyum lebar setelah melihatnya dan kembali melambaikan tangannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sekarang Soonyoung paham kenapa Seokmin selalu melarang Soonyoung untuk mengantarnya hingga bandara. Hatinya terasa berat untuk melepas Seokmin, rasanya seakan mereka akan berpisah dalam waktu yang lama, padahal Seokmin hanya pergi bekerja seperti biasa.

* * *

Hal yang paling Soonyoung benci adalah ketika dia harus sendirian di _apartement_ setelah Seokmin kembali pergi bekerja.

Padahal dia memang tinggal sendirian disana, tapi tempat itu selalu terasa lebih hampa setelah Seokmin menginap lalu harus pergi lagi keesokan harinya. Makanya Soonyoung selalu pulang ke rumah orang tuanya setiap kali Seokmin berangkat kerja dari apartement-nya.

Setidaknya di rumah orang tuanya dia tidak akan merasakan kesepian, terlebih karena ada Jeonghan—sepupunya yang sedang tinggal sementara disana.

“Abis ditinggal Seokmin lagi?”

Itu kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Jeonghan saat dia melihat Soonyoung pulang ke rumah.

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh pelan. Sepupu-nya yang satu ini memang paling mengerti dirinya. Soonyoung pun menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa lalu mengecek ponselnya. Jeonghan—yang tadinya sedang mengambil air didalam kulkas— ikut duduk disampingnya.

“Seokmin masih aja jadi bang toyib, padahal kalian bentar lagi mau nikah.”

“Gak apa apa, kan demi masa depan bersama.” Balas Soonyoung santai sambil mengecek ponselnya.

Jeonghan mendengus kesal setelah mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, “Dasar bucin.” Ucapnya sambil beranjak dari duduknya, “Bilang aja lo sirik.” Teriak Soonyoung sebelum Jeonghan masuk ke kamarnya—yang hanya mendapatkan balasan jari tengah dari sepupunya itu.

Entah ini efek karena Soonyoung mengantarkan Seokmin hingga bandara atau hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Soonyoung merasa tidak tenang seharian ini. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Seokmin. Berkali-kali Soonyoung mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada pesan dari Seokmin, namun belum ada satu pun yang masuk.

Tentu saja belum ada pesan yang masuk, ini baru beberapa jam setelah Seokmin pergi bekerja, sedangkan penerbangan dari Jakarta ke Sydney membutuhkan waktu 7 jam lebih jika tidak ada kendala.

Tapi kenapa dia jadi tidak enak hati seperti ini?

Soonyoung berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan merecoki Jeonghan yang sedang asik bermain _game_ dikamarnya, tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk menepis perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Sesekali Soonyoung masih mengecek ponselnya dan mengingatkan kembali Seokmin untuk mengabarinya jika sudah sampai disana.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, Soonyoung mendapatkan chat dari Seokmin yang mengabarkan kalau dia baru saja tiba dipenginapan yang disediakan oleh pihak maskapai.

Akhirnya Soonyoung bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Ternyata tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, semua itu hanya perasaannya saja.

* * *

“Capt, anak-anak mau pada ke pub tuh abis ini, Captain mau ikut?” Tanya salah satu awak kabin pada Seokmin—saat semua kru sedang makan malam ditempat penginapan.

“Hush, Captain Seokmin udah mau nikah bentar lagi, eh malah mau kamu jerumusin.” Sahut seorang lelaki yang merupakan _co-pilot_ juga, “Mending ajak saya aja yang masih jones.” Lanjutnya lagi yang mengundang tawa dari segelintir orang yang mendengarnya, termasuk Seokmin.

“Cuma ke pub doang kok, _Capt_. Gak minum, gak ngapa-ngapain juga, cuma _refreshing_ aja.”

“Gimana tuh, Captain Seokmin? Mau ikut gak katanya?”

“Engga dulu deh kayaknya. Saya mau langsung tidur dikamar aja.” Tolak Seokmin dengan halus.

“Kan, saya bilang juga apa, Captain Seokmin tuh sayang banget sama pasangannya. Emangnya kalian, yang disana lagi nungguin kalian pulang, eh kalian malah seneng-seneng disini.”

Sindiran tersebut mendapat sahutan tidak setuju dari beberapa awak kabin.

 _“By the way_ , saya mau liat dong calonnya Captain Seokmin kayak gimana sih?”

“Iya bener, Capt, saya juga jadi penasaran.”

Antusiasme rekan kerjanya membuat Seokmin tersipu malu. Mau tidak mau Seokmin mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menunjukan foto dirinya dan Soonyoung di wallpaper ponselnya.

“Ya pantesan Captain Seokmin betah, wong pasangannya aja manis kayak gini. Pasti bakalan betah lah dirumah.”

“Ah bisa aja kamu.” Balas Seokmin malu.

“Beruntung banget nih, Captain Seokmin.”

“Iya bener banget, saya pun jadi iri.”

Semua pujian yang diberikan oleh rekan kerjanya membuat hati Seokmin hangat. Dia hanya bisa menerima pujian tersebut dengan senyuman lebar karena pada kenyataannya Seokmin memang merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Soonyoung.

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian.**

_Besok Seokmin pulang._

Kalimat itu yang memotivasi Soonyoung untuk tidur lebih cepat semalam agar saat dia membuka matanya lagi–hari sudah berganti menjadi pagi.

Seminggu ini Soonyoung menginap di rumah orang tuanya karena Jeonghan meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan _project_ yang sedang dikerjakannya. Dia hanya mampir ke _apartement_ -nya sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa baju ganti.

Soonyoung sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Seokmin dengan perasaan gembira.

Seokmin bilang hari ini dia ada penerbangan jam 6 pagi dari Sydney ke Jakarta. Jika Soonyoung hitung, sekarang baru jam 9 pagi—yang artinya Seokmin sedang dalam perjalanan sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

“Selamat pagi semuanya~” Sapa Soonyoung dengan riang pada semua orang di ruang tengah.

“Cie yang mau ketemu calon suami.” Goda Jeonghan yang sedang menonton televisi.

“Seneng banget keliatannya nih.” Sahut Ibu Soonyoung.

“Oh iya dong.” Kekeh Soonyoung, dia mengambil _sandwich_ yang sedang dibuat oleh Ibu-nya.

Soonyoung dan kedua orang tuanya asik membicarakan rencana pernikahannya dengan Seokmin di ruang makan yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tengah tempat Jeonghan sedang menonton televisi.

“Ibu titip salam ya sama Seokmin. Bilangin Seokmin suruh mampir kesini nanti.”

“Siap, Bu.”

“Jam berapa kamu jemput Seokmin ke bandara?” Tanya Ayah Soonyoung.

“Masih lama, yah. Sekitar 4 jam-an lagi.”

**_‘Sekilas info. Pesawat GA218615 dengan rute Jakarta – Sydney hilang kontak pagi ini—‘_ **

Suara berita di televisi membuat semua orang di rumah itu tertegun dan langsung terfokus pada televisi. Jeonghan pun langsung membesarkan volume suara televisi tersebut, **_‘Pesawat tersebut lepas landas dari bandara Sydney Kingsford Smith pukul enam lewat lima belas menit waktu indonesia barat dan diperkirakan akan tiba di Jakarta pukul 13.00 siang waktu indonesia barat—‘_**

Jeonghan menoleh ke Soonyoung yang masih menatap layar televisi dengan khawatir, “Itu pesawat Seokmin bukan?” Tanyanya yang langsung mendapatkan balasan gelengan dari Soonyoung, “Gak mungkin. Itu bukan pesawat Seokmin.” Jawabnya berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

**_‘—Sekitar pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh lima menit, pilot LSM sempat meminta izin pada petugas ATC untuk melakukan pendaratan darurat di air karena kondisi mesin pesawat yang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk dilanjutkan perjalanan, sebelum akhirnya hilang dari radar. Saat ini tim SAR sedang menuju lokasi terakhir pesawat tersebut.’_ **

Soonyoung langsung jatuh terduduk dilantai sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Airmata langsung mengalir dipipinya. Kedua orang tuanya beserta Jeonghan langsung berusaha menenangkannya.

“Seokmin pasti baik-baik aja. Kita tunggu dulu kabar selanjutnya dari sana.”

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk pelan namun airmatanya tidak kunjung berhenti. Dia merasa sangat khawatir dan perasaan takut akan kehilangan Seokmin mulai menyelimuti dirinya, “Bibi, Jeonghan bakal coba hubungin pihak maskapai dulu buat mastiin lagi.” Ucap Jeonghan lalu bergegas mengambil ponselnya didalam kamar.

Ibunya pun memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat, “Bu, Seokmin bakal baik-baik aja kan?” isaknya.

“Iya, Seokmin pasti bakal pulang dengan selamat. Kita bantu doa ya nak?”

Jeonghan telah memastikan kepada pihak maskapai bahwa pesawat yang ada dalam berita memanglah pesawat yang dibawa oleh Seokmin.

* * *

Satu jam sudah berlalu tapi belum ada informasi lebih lanjut mengenai insiden pesawat itu.

Akhirnya Soonyoung sekeluarga pun memutuskan datang ke bandara untuk mendapatkan informasi terupdate.

Suasana haru menyelimuti bandara Soekarno Hatta siang itu. Sekerumunan orang terlihat sangat cemas menunggu informasi selanjutnya dari orang-orang yang dicintainya. Pihak maskapai pun belum bisa memberikan informasi lagi karena masih menunggu informasi terbaru dari tim SAR.

Jeonghan hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Soonyoung yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil duduk. Soonyoung tak henti-hentinya berdoa kepada tuhan—berharap ada keajaiban.

Namun tangis Soonyoung kembali pecah saat keluarga Seokmin tiba disana. Ibu Seokmin langsung memeluk Soonyoung sambil terisak kencang. Orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya bisa melihat dengan rasa iba.

Tak lama kemudian suara _opening_ berita sekilas info membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika. Semua mata yang ada disana tertuju pada layar televisi yang tak jauh dari jangkauan mata mereka.

_**‘Tim SAR telah menemukan posisi titik tenggelamnya pesawat GA218615 setelah dua jam pencarian. Beberapa penumpang dan awak kabin ditemukan selamat dan mengapung di Samudera Hindia berkat pelampung yang dipakainya. Belum dapat dipastikan berapa jumlah penumpang dan awak kabin yang selamat dari insiden pesawat ini.’** _

Beberapa orang langsung menghela napas lega—berharap orang yang mereka cintai merupakan salah satu dari korban yang selamat dari insiden ini.

Soonyoung bisa merasakan secerca harapan kalau Seokmin masih hidup. Dia percaya tuhan pasti akan mendengarkan semua doa dan harapannya. Dia sangat yakin Seokmin pasti masih hidup.

“Soonyoung, kita tunggu kabarnya dirumah aja ya? Kasian paman sama bibi takut kecapean.” Ucap Jeonghan pelan—berusaha membujuk Soonyoung.

Sepupunya itu terlihat sangat lesu dengan mata yang sembab. Jeonghan masih ingat dengan jelas betapa cerianya Soonyoung tadi pagi, tapi dengan seketika semuanya berubah berbanding terbalik.

“Lo pulang aja sama bokap nyokap. Gue bakal tetep nunggu disini.”

“Nunggu di rumah juga sama aja kok. Kita pulang ya?” Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya—tetap tidak mau, “Gue mau nungguin Seokmin disini.”

Satu jam yang lalu, Ibu Seokmin pingsan karena terlalu kelelahan. Semua keluarga Seokmin kini berada di rumah sakit terdekat sambil menunggu informasi lebih lanjut dari tim SAR. Jeonghan tidak tega meninggalkan Soonyoung sendirian disini. Bagaimanapun juga Soonyoung butuh seseorang yang bisa menguatkannya disaat seperti ini.

“Paman, kayaknya Jeonghan bakal tetep nemenin Soonyoung disini. Paman sama bibi pulang pake taksi aja, gak apa-apa kan? Nanti kalo udah ada info lebih lanjut, Jeonghan pasti langsung kabarin lewat telpon.” Ucapnya.

Kedua orang tua Soonyoung mengangguk setuju. Mereka memeluk Soonyoung lagi—berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, “Bibi titip Soonyoung ya, Han.” Ucap ibunya.

“Iya, Bi. Jeonghan pasti bakal terus kabarin setiap perkembangannya.”

Orang tua Soonyoung pun pamit untuk pulang karena mereka sudah menunggu berjam-jam di bandara dan kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi.

* * *

Satu jam, tiga jam, lima jam berlalu sejak informasi terakhir, namun belum ada berita terkini mengenai informasi selanjutnya dari insiden ini. Berkali-kali Jeonghan bertanya pada petugas, tapi petugas juga belum bisa memberikan kepastian yang jelas. Alhasil mereka hanya bisa diam menunggu disana.

Jeonghan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Soonyoung, “Minum dulu.” Ucapnya.

Soonyoung mengambilnya dan berusaha membuka tutup botolnya, tapi tidak bisa. Dia bahkan sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lebih untuk membuka tutup botol minuman.

Jeonghan dengan sigap langsung mengambil kembali botol tersebut dan membukanya untuk Soonyoung, “Gue juga beli roti. Lo mau yang mana?” tawarnya yang langsung mendapatkan tolakan.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul jam empat sore dan Soonyoung belum makan apa-apa sejak tiba disini. Jadi wajar saja jika Jeonghan khawatir, tapi disisi lain dia tau betapa keras kepala sepupunya ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, acara berita sore ditelevisi baru saja dimulai. Insiden pesawat itu menjadi headline berita sore itu. Mereka menonton acara tersebut dengan perasaan was-was.

_**'Pihak maskapai penerbangan telah mengkonfirmasi korban yang selamat berjumlah delapan puluh lima orang. Sementara itu seratus tiga penumpang, tujuh awak kabin, dan dua pilot masih belum ditemukan hingga saat ini. Tim SAR menginformasikan pencarian akan dilanjutkan esok hari.'** _

Soonyoung langsung lemas seketika. Harapannya pupus.

“Jeonghan, berita itu pasti bohong kan? Seokmin pasti udah ditemuin kan? Jeonghan, please bilang sama gue kalo berita itu gak bener.”

“Jeonghan! Kenapa lo malah diem aja sih?!” ucap Soonyoung semakin panik.

Soonyoung bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, “Gue yakin Seokmin pasti udah ditemuin. Gue mau ketempat korban selamat, Seokmin pasti ada disana sekarang.” Racau Soonyoung mulai melangkah tanpa tau harus pergi kemana.

Jeonghan pun segera menghentikannya, dia memegang kedua bahu sepupunya itu, “Soonyoung, dengerin gue. Lo tenang dulu. Seokmin pasti bakal ditemuin. Gue tau gimana perasaan lo sekarang, tapi lo harus tetap tenang dan terus berdoa demi keselamatan Seokmin. Lo percaya kan sama gue?” Ujar Jeonghan.

Tangisan Soonyoung kembali pecah, dia menangis terisak semakin kencang, “Kalo Seokmin emang belum ditemuin, kenapa tim SAR gak terus lanjutin pencariannya sampe Seokmin ketemu? Gimana kalo Seokmin terombang-ambing dilautan sana? Gue cuma mau Seokmin pulang, Han.” Isaknya.

“Iya, gue paham, tapi sekarang kita gak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berdoa sama tuhan. Serahin semuanya sama tuhan dan tim SAR. Mereka tau yang terbaik.”

“Engga, pokoknya Seokmin harus ditemuin sekarang juga. Kalo perlu gue turun tangan cari Seokmin disana.” Balas Soonyoung semakin histeris.

“Lepasin gue! Gue mau cari Seokmin.” Soonyoung berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Jeonghan dari bahunya, namun Jeonghan berhasil menahannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Soonyoung terjatuh duduk dilantai. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Dia tidak berhenti menangis dalam pelukan Jeonghan sambil terus menerus mengelukan nama Seokmin.

“Semua bakal baik-baik aja, Soonyoung.” Bisiknya pelan sambil mengelus punggung Soonyoung.

Jeonghan berbohong pada Soonyoung.

Dia sendiri mulai pesimis kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia melakukan ini hanya agar Soonyoung bisa sedikit lebih tenang dan berharap ada keajaiban.

“Seokmin, aku pengen ketemu kamu.” Isak Soonyoung sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan.

* * *

**_‘N, awak kabin pesawat GA218615 yang selamat, mengatakan bahwa pilot sempat berhasil melakukan pendaratan darurat di air untuk mengevakuasi para penumpang, namun dua menit kemudian pesawat kehilangan keseimbangan dan masuk ke dalam lautan’_ **

_**‘Korban selamat insiden pesawat GA218615 merupakan penumpang dan awak kabin yang duduk didekat pintu keluar sehingga mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari insiden naas itu’** _

_**‘Insiden pesawat GA218615 diduga terjadi karena kelalaian teknisi yang tidak memeriksa kondisi pesawat dengan baik sebelum penerbangan dilakukan’** _

_**‘Tim SAR belum dapat melanjutkan proses pencarian korban yang hilang karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung akhir-akhir ini. Evakuasi pesawat GA218615 pun direncanakan akan dilakukan setelah situasi dan kondisi cuaca membaik.’** _

_**‘Mengenal Captain Lee Seokmin, Sosok penyelamat yang berhasil mengevakuasi sebagian penumpang dan awak kabin pesawat GA218615, yang hingga saat ini masih belum ditemukan’** _

Soonyoung mengganti channel televisi berkali-kali yang penuh dengan insiden pesawat itu, dengan tatapan kosong. Setiap hari _headlines_ berita terus menginformasikan perkembangan lebih lanjut mengenai proses pencarian korban yang hilang.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak insiden kecelakaan pesawat itu, namun Seokmin masih belum ditemukan hingga saat ini.

Pengakuan seorang awak kabin yang selamat—membuat Captain Seokmin mendapat banyak apresiasi dari masyarakat karena telah sigap dalam melakukan evakuasi sebagian penumpang. Ucapan turut berbela sungkawa pun terus mendatangi keluarga Seokmin dan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sendiri tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Satu hal yang pasti, dia merasa hampa—seakan separuh hidupnya ikut hilang bersama Seokmin. Bahkan airmatanya saat ini sudah tidak ada, dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis beberapa hari ini.

Suara berita ditelevisi menyambut Jeonghan saat dia baru masuk kedalam rumah. Soonyoung duduk disana—menatap televisi dengan tatapan yang kosong. Dia langsung bergegas meraih remote yang dipegang Soonyoung dan mematikan televisi tersebut.

“Udah gue bilang lo jangan nonton tv dulu.” Ucapnya pelan.

Kondisi Soonyoung saat ini sangat menyedihkan. Tatapannya mulai kosong. Kantung matanya membesar. Wajahnya pun semakin terlihat tirus. Akhir-akhir ini juga Soonyoung sering diinfus karena dia menolak untuk makan dan minum walaupun telah dipaksa oleh Jeonghan.

Soonyoung menoleh pada Jeonghan dengan tatapan sendu, “Seokmin kapan pulang, Han?” tanyanya dengan suara lemas.

Jeonghan hanya bisa mengehela napas pelan—berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis dihadapan Soonyoung, “Lo harus kuat. Gue yakin lo pasti bisa lewatin ini semua.” Bisiknya lirih sambil memeluk Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mulai terisak pelan. Ini tangisan pertamanya setelah hampir dua hari dia hanya diam tanpa kata dan duduk termenung dengan tatapan kosongnya.

“Gue kangen sama Seokmin.”

“Gue cuma pengen Seokmin pulang.”

“Gue yakin Seokmin gak bakal ninggalin gue sendirian.” Ucap Soonyoung sambil terisak pelan.

Jeonghan hanya bisa memeluk Soonyoung dalam diam sambil mendengarkan racauan Soonyoung tentang Seokmin. Pertahanan Jeonghan runtuh—kini dia ikut menangis bersama Soonyoung. Keluarga Seokmin sudah berusaha untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian Seokmin tapi tidak dengan Soonyoung.

Sudah satu minggu namun kondisi Soonyoung semakin memburuk—seakan hati dan pikirannya sudah tidak ada disini lagi. Keluarga Soonyoung pun sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi untuk membuat Soonyoung bisa menerima kenyataan ini dan kembali melanjutkan hidupnya lagi.

Semuanya hanya berharap ada sebuah keajaiban...

* * *

Soonyoung terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Sejak insiden itu, Soonyoung selalu bermimpi buruk tentang Seokmin. Mimpinya selalu sama dan berulang-ulang yaitu saat terakhir kali dia bersama Seokmin, namun bedanya dalam mimpi itu Seokmin terus menyalahkan Soonyoung atas kejadian ini.

Jika saja saat itu Soonyoung mengikuti naluri hatinya dan menahan Seokmin untuk tidak pergi bekerja hari itu, mungkin sekarang dia sedang tidur dipelukan hangat Seokmin disini. Soonyoung menangis saat memorinya kembali mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Seokmin. Kalimat yang diucapkan Seokmin hari itu terus berputar dibenaknya hingga detik ini.

_“Aku pergi dulu ya?”_

_“—pokoknya jaga kesehatan kamu selama aku engga ada, janji sama aku.”_

Seokmin pamitan tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya dia akan mengatakan _‘aku berangkat kerja dulu ya’_ , hanya seperti itu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Andaikan Soonyoung menyadari kalau waktu itu Seokmin juga sudah memiliki firasat akan meninggalkan Soonyoung—pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tangisan Soonyoung pun semakin menjadi-jadi saat dirinya mengingat kembali wajah Seokmin yang tersenyum dan mengatakan i love you untuk terakhir kalinya pada saat itu. Soonyoung sangat menyesal. Dia berharap waktu bisa berputar kembali agar dia bisa mencegah semua kejadian buruk ini.

“Seokmin maafin aku.” Tangisnya pelan.

Apa salah dirinya dan Seokmin?

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam kepada mereka berdua?

Salahkah jika mereka hanya ingin bahagia?

_“Nanti kamu jemput aku ya?”_

Soonyoung bergegas mencari ponselnya. Jemarinya mengetik kontak Seokmin untuk menelponnya.

_‘Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan. Silakan hubungi kembali beberapa saat lagi, atau tekan satu untuk meninggalkan pesan suara.’_

“Seokmin, kamu dimana?” ucap Soonyoung lirih.

“Katanya kamu cuma pergi seminggu doang, tapi kenapa sampe sekarang kamu belum pulang juga?”

“Seokmin... aku kangen banget sama kamu. Aku pengen ketemu kamu. Aku pengen peluk kamu—“

“Kamu gak lupa kan kalo kita bentar lagi mau nikah?”

“Aku bakal terus tungguin kamu sampe kamu pulang.”

“Kamu pernah bilang kalo kamu gak bakal biarin aku sedih. Aku lagi sedih banget sekarang, tapi kenapa kamu gak dateng kesini buat hibur aku?”

Soonyoung berbicara sendiri melalui telepon dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dengan deras.

“Aku jemput kamu sekarang ya? _Please_ kasih tau aku kamu ada dimana sekarang.”

Soonyoung semakin terbata-bata mengucapkan setiap kata, “Kamu pembohong. Katanya kamu gak bakal pernah ninggalin aku sendirian. Tapi apa sekarang? Kamu ninggalin aku sendirian disini.”

“Seokmin... aku sayang kamu. _Please_ jangan tinggalin aku.”

Pertahanan Soonyoung hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Soonyoung kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, pada takdir dan semestar yang tidak memihaknya sama sekali. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Semangat hidupnya runtuh. Haruskah dia menyerah saja? Malam itu Soonyoung menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga dia terlelap kembali dalam tidur—berharap saat dia membuka matanya kembali, semuanya hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

* * *

Soonyoung membuka payungnya dan berjalan menerjang hujan yang mengguyur ibu kota hari itu.

Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember 2020. Soonyoung sedang dalam perjalanan dari kantor ke rumahnya untuk merayakan _Christmas Eve_ bersama keluarganya.

Tahun ini untuk pertama kalinya Soonyoung merayakan Christmas tanpa Seokmin. Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadiaan itu. Soonyoung sudah bisa menjalani kehidupannya kembali seperti biasa. Meski hidupnya terasa hampa tanpa Seokmin disisinya, Soonyoung mencoba berlapang dada untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini.

Dia bisa hidup normal kembali pun berkat Seokmin. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Seokmin datang ke dalam mimpinya yang terasa nyata. Seokmin datang dengan senyuman lebarnya dan langsung memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat. Masih teringat dengan jelas dibenak Soonyoung semua ucapan Seokmin dalam mimpinya kala itu.

_“Kamu kan udah janji sama aku buat jaga diri kamu baik-baik selama aku engga ada. Kenapa kamu malah kayak gini sekarang? Aku jadih sedih liatnya.” Ucap Seokmin dengan lembut._

_“Aku tau kamu sedih, tapi gak baik kalo kamu terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan kayak gini. Aku gak akan ninggalin kamu kok. Aku bakal terus nemenin kamu dari sini. Jadi berenti buat salahin diri kamu ya? karena ini bukan salah kamu sama sekali. Ini udah takdir tuhan, Soonyoung.”_

_“Aku akan tunggu kamu disini dan kita bakal bareng-bareng lagi saat waktunya tiba nanti. Yang pasti bukan sekarang, jadi aku mohon kamu untuk terus lanjutin hidup kamu ya? Demi aku...”_

Ucapan itu yang membuat Soonyoung bertahan hingga saat ini.

Walaupun raga Seokmin sudah tidak ada disini lagi, tapi Seokmin selalu berada didalam hati Soonyoung. Dia percaya dalam setiap langkahnya pasti selalu ada Seokmin menemani disisinya.

Ada kalanya dimana hati Soonyoung tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sangat merindukan Seokmin. Saat itu Soonyoung pasti selalu mendapati dirinya memutar kembali semua kenangan indahnya bersama Seokmin dalam memorinya. Lagi dan lagi, berulang kali, hingga rasa rindunya sedikit terobati.

Semua orang disekitarnya menganggap kalau Soonyoung telah merelakan kepergian Seokmin. Mereka hanya tidak tau kalau Soonyoung sering menangis diam-diam jika dia merindukan Seokmin. Soonyoung mencoba untuk tetap hidup meski sebagian jiwanya telah hilang. Semuanya dia lakukan demi Seokmin.

* * *

“Soonyoung?”

Lamunan Soonyoung buyar saat lelaki dihadapannya memanggin namanya.

“Kamu lagi mikirin apa sih? Dari tadi aku manggilin kamu terus loh.” ucap lelaki itu sambil tertawa pelan melihat wajah Soonyoung yang kebingungan, “Gak ada apa-apa kok.” Sahut Soonyoung pelan.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap Soonyoung dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangannya meraih tangan Soonyoung dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, “Kamu pasti tau kalo aku sayang banget sama kamu, ya kan?” tanyanya yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Soonyoung.

“Aku tau gimana masa lalu kamu dan sebesar apa rasa cinta kamu buat dia. Aku gak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. _I accept that side of you with all my heart_ —“

Tangan lelaki itu mengusap lembut jemari Soonyoung, “Aku gak masalah kalo kamu ga bisa sayang sama aku sepenuhnya, asalkan kamu mau hidup sama aku selamanya. Aku janji gak bakal nuntut apa-apa lagi dari kamu. Aku cuma mau buat kamu bahagia, Soonyoung... _Will you marry me_?”

Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dibenak Soonyoung kalau dia akan berada diposisi seperti ini setelah kehilangan Seokmin. Rasa bersalah sering kali menghantui Soonyoung sejak dia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki ini—yang selalu gigih mengejar hatinya. Lelaki ini bernama Mingyu.

“ _Will you marry me_ , Soonyoung?” ulang Mingyu lagi.

Soonyoung masih mencintai Seokmin. Perasaannya terhadap Seokmin tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun. Soonyoung masih mencoba untuk membuka hatinya pada Mingyu, tapi kehadiran Mingyu dalam hidupnya cukup membuat hidupnya terasa lebih sedikit berwarna.

Akankah Seokmin kecewa jika Soonyoung menerima lamaran Mingyu?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dibenak Soonyoung.

_“—jadi aku mohon kamu untuk terus lanjutin hidup kamu ya? Demi aku...”_

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya, “Iya, aku mau, Mingyu.” Jawabnya.

Soonyoung yakin pasti Seokmin tidak akan kecewa. Justru Seokmin lah yang meminta Soonyoung untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya, dan ini adalah bagian dalam hidup yang mau tidak mau harus dia lalui. Meskipun raganya sudah dimiliki orang lain, hati Soonyoung tetaplah milik Seokmin selamanya.

* * *

Soonyoung mengusap foto Seokmin yang tengah memakai seragam pilotnya. Warna foto tersebut mulai memudar, namun senyuman Seokmin tetap menghangatkan hati Soonyoung. Dia tersenyum saat mengingat kembali masa lalunya bersama Seokmin pada waktu itu.

Seokmin masih bisa mengingat betapa bahagianya Seokmin saat dia baru lulus dari sekolah penerbangan. Dia juga masih ingat saat Seokmin melakukan penerbangan pertamanya puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Tak ada satupun memori indahnya bersama Seokmin yang dia lupakan sebab Soonyoung terus menerus memutar memori tersebut dalam ingatannya tanpa merasa jenuh sama sekali.

Seokmin bilang mereka akan bertemu kembali saat waktunya tiba. Tapi kapan waktu itu datang? Setiap hari sebelum Soonyoung memejamkan matanya, dia selalu berdoa pada tuhan agar Seokmin datang mengunjunginya lagi dalam mimpi, namun Seokmin tidak menemuinya lagi.

Apakah ini hukuman untuk Soonyoung karena dia telah memberikan hatinya untuk orang lain? Ya, Soonyoung telah menikah dengan Mingyu. Pernikahan mereka dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan yang dulu sempat Soonyoung rasakan bersama Seokmin.

Soonyoung berpikir mungkin tuhan memberikannya lelaki sebaik Mingyu agar dia bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan bahagia, tanpa bayang-bayang Seokmin lagi. Mungkin memang inilah takdir yang harus dia jalani.

Disisi lain, Soonyoung sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Mingyu. Mingyu yang selalu memberinya cinta dan kasih sayang setulus hati, Mingyu yang selalu setia mendengarkan ceritanya tentang Seokmin, dan Mingyu yang selalu menunggu Soonyoung untuk membuka hatinya. Lelaki itu berhasil meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya.

Mingyu adalah anugerah bagi Soonyoung. Namun terkadang Soonyoung merasa bersalah pada lelaki itu karena bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang Seokmin dari hidup mereka, karena Seokmin bagian dari hidupnya juga.

“Kakek lagi ngapain?”

Suara anak kecil membuyarkan lamunan Soonyoung. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri diambang pintu dengan mainan pesawat ditangannya, sesaat dia menatap sang kakek dengan wajah bingung lalu berjalan mendekatinya, “Kenapa kamu belum tidur, Chan?”

“Channie mau dibacain cerita dongeng sama kakek.” Bujuknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum melihat tingkah cucu laki-lakinya ini, “Yaudah, ayo sini kakek ceritain dongeng.” Ucapnya sambil membawa Chan menuju tempat tidurnya, “Channie tidur sama kakek ya malem ini?” tanya Soonyoung yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan bahagia dari cucunya tersebut.

“Ini foto siapa, kek?” Chan menunjuk foto yang masih Soonyoung genggam.

“Ini foto Captain Lee Seokmin, pilot terhebat yang pernah kakek kenal.”

“Oh ya? Channie juga mau jadi pilot kalo udah gede nanti.” Ucap Chan dengan antusias.

Soonyoung mengusap rambut Chan dengan penuh kasih sayang, “Channie mau denger cerita tentang Captain Lee Seokmin gak?” tawar Soonyoung.

“Mau, kek. Channie mau denger.”

Soonyoung pun tersenyum sebelum menceritakan betapa hebatnya seorang Lee Seokmin yang menyelamatkan beberapa puluh orang dari insiden kecelakaan pesawat saat itu. Cerita itu membuka luka lama yang telah Soonyoung tutup puluhan tahun lalu. Namun alih-alih merasa sedih, malam itu Soonyoung tertidur dengan senyuman manis dibibir untuk terakhir kalinya.

Saat Soonyoung kembali membuka kedua matanya, dia berada dipadang rumput yang tenang dan damai. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar namun tak ada satupun orang disana. Tak lama seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, “ _Good morning_ , Sayang.” Sapanya.

Soonyoung menoleh kesamping dan melihat Seokmin dengan senyuman hangatnya, Seokmin yang sama seperti yang terakhir kali dia lihat. Airmatanya pun mulai mengalir dipipinya—membuat Seokmin langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

“Aku kangen banget sama kamu, Soonyoung.” Bisik Seokmin.

“Aku juga, Seokmin.” Isak Soonyoung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sudah lama Soonyoung merindukan kehangatan dari pelukan Seokmin seperti sekarang ini. _Ini bukan mimpi kan?_

“Ini bukan mimpi, Soonyoung.” Ucap Seokmin sambil tertawa pelan seakan dia bisa mendengar ucapan Soonyoung dalam hati.

Seokmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Soonyoung, “Aku kan udah bilang kalo kita bakal bareng-bareng lagi saat waktunya tiba nanti. Sekarang udah saatnya dan aku gak akan pernah ninggalin kamu lagi.” Ucap Seokmin tersenyum.

Soonyoung kembali memeluk Seokmin karena merasa sangat bahagia. Dia melihat bayangan dirinya yang telah kembali muda seperti puluhan tahun yang lalu—saat dia masih bersama Seokmin. Dan kini saatnya dia hidup abadi bersama Seokmin ditempat ini...


End file.
